Give Me Love
by Shy-fry47
Summary: Elena leaves town after her talk with Elijah. Post 4x18. Songfic based on Give me Love by Ed Sheeran


font-face { font-family: "Cambria"; } , , { margin: 0in 0in 10pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; } , , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; } , , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }a:link, { color: blue; text-decoration: underline; }a:visited, { color: purple; text-decoration: underline; } -s { } -shover { } { } { } 1 { page: Section1; }

**A/N: This is a songfic based on Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love. This is my first fanfic, so please be honest. (but not too honest)**

**Summary: Elena leaves town after her talk with Elijah. Post 4x18. Songfic based on Give me Love by Ed Sheeran **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or Ed Sheeran. (but boy do I wish)**

Give Me Love

_Give me love like her,_

_ 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

Ever since their kiss, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. She was quickly finding that there was no 'emotional off switch'. She was unable to shake the feeling of crushing disappointment in knowing he had crawled back to Katherine after all that she had put him through. But she was mainly feeling, at the moment, jealousy. She wanted Elijah to feel for her what she felt for him, but instead he was giving all his love to the woman who ruined him.

Instead of dealing with her feelings she decided to distract herself. Living on the road, feeding on random strangers was the perfect way for her to ignore what she was truly feeling, but at night she wasn't given this escape. Her emotions ate at her mind from the time she went to sleep on the expensive hotel bed, to the time she woke up, feeling completely alone.

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, _

_Told you I'd let them go_

She's left him before he could leave her, because she knew he would. Everyone leaves. At least this way she was in control. She knows that if he honestly, truly left her, she would break, and she doesn't know if she could ever piece herself back together.

_And that I'll fight my corner, _

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya, _

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

Elena would give anything to have him, to have his love. She's picked up the phone several times, intent on calling him and telling him just how much she misses him, but she doesn't have the courage.

The truth was, she didn't think she could talk to him without seeing him. She needed to talk to him in person. Seeing him again lit that fire within her, and this time she couldn't smother it.

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, _

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, _

If only he'd just give her a chance, or reject her. She wishes he would do something so she could stop feeling this way. If he felt the same they could be together, and if he didn't she could move on with her life. Maybe if she kept running, one day, she would see him again, and then they could be together.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My-my, my-my, oh give me love_

_My-my, my-my, oh give me love_

_My-my, my-my, oh give me love_

_My-my, my-my, oh give me love_

_My-my, my-my, give me love_

She wishes she could feel his lips on hers again, even if it was only once more. She wishes he were hers. His love is all she really wants, and she wishes, with all her heart, it were hers.

_Give me love like never before,_

_ 'Cause lately I've been craving more_

Elijah is like a drug to her. She constantly needs more of him. He was an addiction of the worst kind, one with the possibility of tearing down every carefully built wall inside, and making her feel again.

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same, _

_Maybe I should let you go_

It's been nearly a month since she left and he hasn't bothered to contact her. She's beginning to wonder whether she should let her old life, and him, go. She knows it would certainly be easier than living with this feeling that something's missing.

_You know I'll fight my corner, _

_And that tonight I'll call ya, _

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

She knows she shouldn't love him, but her love for him is something she just can't let go of. Her head is telling her to give up, but her heart is telling her that she can't just forget him.

She doesn't mean to; it just happens. One minute she's out partying, and the next she's calling that number, that number her fingers have wanted to dial so many times these past few months.

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, _

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow, _

_My my, my my-y, oh give me love _

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around, _

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow, _

_My my, my my-y, oh give me love _

She wakes the next morning not quite sure what happened the night before. When she remembers that she called Elijah she's mortified. A billion thoughts cross through her head and she wonders just how much she revealed to him. She prays she didn't embarrass herself.

_My my, my my-y oh give me love, _

_My my, my my-y oh give me love,_

_My my, my my-y, oh give me love _

_My my, my my-y, oh give me love _

"Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I told him my feelings. At least this way I could get closure and move on," She thinks to herself.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover _

Wishing she could just let all the pain go, she decides to leave, create a new life for herself. Create a life without him in it. Wanting to start over as soon as possible, she starts packing up her things.

_My my, my my, oh give me love _

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my oh give me love, _

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

Elena finishes throwing the last of her things in her bag. Looking over her home-away-from-home, she can't help but feel a little reluctance over what she's about to do.

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

She's nearly convinced herself that this will help her, when she hears a knock at her door. She crosses the room, and answers it.

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

_My my, my my oh give me love,_

And suddenly, after all this time, he's at her door.


End file.
